The present invention relates to methods for treating parathyroid disorders. In particular the present invention relates to methods for treating parathyroid disorders by administration of a neurotoxin to a patient.
The adult human typically has four small parathyroid glands, each weighing about 30 to 40 mg, located near the thyroid. The chief cells of the parathyroid glands can make and release parathyroid hormone (PTH), which functions to help maintain serum calcium homeostasis. Parathyroid hormone increases blood calcium level while calcitonin from the thyroid C cells acts to lower it.
Disorders of the parathyroid glands include hyperparathyroidism and hypoparathyroidism. Primary hyperparathyroidism is about twice as prevalent in females as it is in males, and this ratio increases with age. About 1 in 500 females over age of 40 and 1 in 2000 males over the age of 40 has primary hyperparathyroidism. In the United States about 250,000 persons are afflicted with primary hyperparathyroidism.
Primary hyperparathyroidism exists when a disorder of parathyroid tissue itself, as the primary defect, results in the release into the circulation of too much parathyroid hormone. Among the known causes of primary hyperparathyroidism are parathyroid adenoma, hyperplasia and carcinoma. Secondary hyperparathyroidism is a reactive parathyroid hyperplasic phenomenon, which can accompany renal failure. Symptoms of hyperparathyroidism can include nephrolithiasis, bone disease, peptic ulcer, fatigue and hypertension.
Untreated hyperparathyroidism can result in the loss of considerable amounts of bone mass due to the hypercalcemia which arises from an excessive level of circulating parathyroid hormone. Thus a high level of parathyroid hormone causes osteoclastic bone reabsorption which can lead to multiple foci of bone destruction, osteitis fibrosa cystica or von Recklinghausen's disease of bone.
Production of parathyroid hormone by the chief cells of the parathyroid glands is apparently regulated to a significant extent in the normal parathyroid by both free calcium concentration in extracellular fluid and by levels of 1,25 dihydroxyvitamin D (calcitriol). Parathyroid hormone is a single chain, 84 amino acid residue polypeptide which acts upon osteocytes and osteoclasts to increase the rate of release of calcium from bone into blood, apparently by stimulation of osteocytic osteolysis.
The treatment of choice for primary hyperparathyroidism is surgery to remove all or most of the hyperactive parathyroid tissue. Thallium-technetium subtraction scans, ultrasound, selective venous sampling, CT, MRI, and arteriography have been used to localize a parathyroid disorder. Unfortunately, it has been reported that in about one third of parathyroidectomies, surgery fails to cure the hyperparathyroidism because of surgical ineptness to remove the appropriate tissues. Furthermore, excessive removal of parathyroid glands tissue can cause tetany. Complications of parathyroidectomy can include hematoma, vocal cord paralysis, hypocalcemia, and persistent hypercalcemia. Thus, after parathyroidectomy 5% of patients have permanent hypocalcemia, which therefore requires daily oral supplementation or reimplantation of cryopreserved parathyroid tissue.
Significantly, while parathyroid adenoma can be treated by removal of the one abnormal parathyroid gland, removal of multiple parathyroid glands is typically required to treat parathyroid hyperplasia. Furthermore, the cause or causes of primary parathyroid hyperplasia are unknown.
Alternates to surgery for primary hyperparathyroidism include ethanol block and embolization. Block by ethanol injection destroys the parathyroid gland or glands injected and can cause Horners syndrome and vocal cord paralysis. Additionally, embolization to the artery supplying an abnormal parathyroid gland while sometimes successful to infarct the parathyroid gland and normalize calcium levels, is a difficult procedure with a limited success rate.
Primary hypoparathyroidism due to deficient PTH secretion can cause a low serum calcium due to a lack of PTH mediated bone resorption and calcium reabsorption by the kidneys. Symptoms of hypocalcemia include neuromuscular irritability and tetany. Intravenous calcium is the treatment of choice for primary hypoparathyroidism. Notably, PTH replacement has also been used to treat primary hypoparathyroidism. Drawbacks to PTH replacement include lack of clinical experience, it must be given by injection and it is expensive.
Parathyroid Innervation
With regard to parathyroid innervation, one view is that the nerves to the parathyroids are only vasomotor, not secretomotor in nature, and that parathyroid activity is controlled solely by variation in blood calcium level. Thus, a rise in blood calcium level inhibits PTH release, while a fall in blood calcium level stimulates PTH release.
Significantly it has been reported that parasympathetic influences inhibit parathyroid hormone secretion, that cholinergic agonists decrease serum PTH and that this effect is blocked by atropine. See e.g. J. Auto Nerv Syst 1994;48:45-53, Metabolism 1985;34(7):612-615 and Brazilian J Med Biol Res 1994;27:573-599.
Additionally, the close anatomic association of the thyroid and parathyroid glands makes it reasonable to assume that the parathyroids are innervated in a manner similar to the thyroid. The two upper parathyroid glands are located adjacent to the posterior surface of the upper or, middle part of the thyroid lobe, often just anterior to the recurrent laryngeal nerve as it enters the larynx. The two lower parathyroid glands are usually found on the lateral or posterior surfaces of the lower part of the thyroid gland or within several centimeters of the lower thyroid pole within the thymic tongue.
It is known that the thyroid gland receives innervation from both the sympathetic and parasympathetic divisions of the autonomic nervous system. The sympathetic fibers arise from the cervical ganglia and enter with blood vessels, whereas the parasympathetic fibers are derived from the vagus and reach the gland via branches of the laryngeal nerves. The thyroid gland's relation to the recurrent laryngeal nerves and to the external branch of the superior laryngeal nerves is of major surgical significance, since damage to these nerves can lead to a disability of phonation.
Sympathetic innervation of the thyroid cells has been reported to exert a stimulatory effect upon thyroid hormone release through adrenergic receptors for norepinephrine on follicle cells. Endocrinology 1979;105:7-9. Significantly, the human thyroid is also innervated by cholinergic, parasympathetic fibers. Cell Tiss Res 1978;195:367-370. See also Biol Signals 1994;3:15-25. And other mammalian species are known to also have cholinergicly innervated thyroid cells. See e.g. Z. Mikrosk Anat Forsch Leipzig 1986;100:1, S, 34-38 (pig thyroid is cholinergicly innervated); Neuroendocrinology 1991;53:69-74 (rat thyroid is cholinergicly innervated); Endocrinology 1984;114:1266-1271 (dog thyroid is cholinergicly innervated);
Significantly, the consensus is that cholinergic, parasympathetic influence upon thyroid hormone secretion by thyroid follicle cells in inhibitory. Endocrinology 1979;105:7-9; Endocrinology 1984;114:1266-1271; Peptides 1985;6:585-589; Peptides 1987;8:893-897, and; Brazilian J Med Biol Res 1994;27:573-599. The direct cholinergic influence upon the thyroid appears to be mediated by muscarinic acetylcholine receptors of thyroid follicle cells since the cholinergic inhibition is blocked by atropine. Endocrinology 1979;105:7.
Thus, one can conclude that, at least in some circumstances, the deficient PTH secretion of primary hypoparathyroidism is influenced by inhibitory parasympathetic innervation of the parathyroids, while primary parathyroid hyperplasia is influenced by excessive sympathetic stimulation of the parathyroids.
Botulinum Toxin
The anaerobic, gram positive bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces a potent polypeptide neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, which causes a neuroparalytic illness in humans and animals referred to as botulism. The spores of Clostridium botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers of home based canneries, which are the cause of many of the cases of botulism. The effects of botulism typically appear 18 to 36 hours after eating the foodstuffs infected with a Clostridium botulinum culture or spores. The botulinum toxin can apparently pass unattenuated through the lining of the gut and attack peripheral motor neurons. Symptoms of botulinum toxin intoxication can progress from difficulty walking, swallowing, and speaking to paralysis of the respiratory muscles and death.
Botulinum toxin type A is the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. About 50 picograms of a commercially available botulinum toxin type A (purified neurotoxin complex).sup.1 is a LD.sub.50 in mice (i.e. 1 unit). Interestingly, on a molar basis, botulinum toxin type A is about 1.8 billion times more lethal than diphtheria, about 600 million times more lethal than sodium cyanide, about 30 million times more lethal than cobra toxin and about 12 million times more lethal than cholera. Singh, Critical Aspects of Bacterial Protein Toxins, pages 63-84 (chapter 4) of Natural Toxins II, edited by B. R. Singh et al., Plenum Press, New York (1996) (where the stated LD.sub.50 of botulinum toxin type A of 0.3 ng equals 1 U is corrected for the fact that about 0.05 ng of BOTOX.RTM. equals 1 unit). One unit (U) of botulinum toxin is defined as the LD.sub.50 upon intraperitoneal injection into female Swiss Webster mice weighing 18 to 20 grams each.
Seven immunologically distinct botulinum neurotoxins have been characterized, these being respectively botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C.sub.1, D, E, F and G each of which is distinguished by neutralization with type-specific antibodies. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that botulinum toxin type A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin type B. Additionally, botulinum toxin type B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg which is about 12 times the primate LD.sub.50. for botulinum toxin type A. Botulinum toxin apparently binds with high affinity to cholinergic motor neurons, is translocated into the neuron and blocks the release of acetylcholine.
Botulinum toxins have been used in clinical settings for the treatment of neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. Botulinum toxin type A has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of blepharospasm, strabismus and hemifacial spasm. Non-type A botulinum toxin serotypes apparently have a lower potency and/or a shorter duration of activity as compared to botulinum toxin type A. Clinical effects of peripheral intramuscular botulinum toxin type A are usually seen within one week of injection. The typical duration of symptomatic relief from a single intramuscular injection of botulinum toxin type A averages about three months.
Although all the botulinum toxins serotypes apparently inhibit release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine at the neuromuscular junction, they do so by affecting different neurosecretory proteins and/or cleaving these proteins at different sites. For example, botulinum types A and E both cleave the 25 kiloDalton (kD) synaptosomal associated protein (SNAP-25), but they target different amino acid sequences within this protein. Botulinum toxin types B, D, F and G act on vesicle-associated protein (VAMP, also called synaptobrevin), with each serotype cleaving the protein at a different site. Finally, botulinum toxin type C.sub.1 has been shown to cleave both syntaxin and SNAP-25. These differences in mechanism of action may affect the relative potency and/or duration of action of the various botulinum toxin serotypes. Significantly, it is known that the cytosol of pancreatic islet B cells contains at least SNAP-25 (Biochem J 1;339 (pt 1): 159-65 (April 1999)), and synaptobrevin (Mov Disord May 1995; 10(3): 376).
The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of the known botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. Interestingly, the botulinum toxins are released by Clostridial bacterium as complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with associated non-toxin proteins. Thus, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be produced by Clostridial bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms. Botulinum toxin types B and C.sub.1 is apparently produced as only a 500 kD complex. Botulinum toxin type D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Finally, botulinum toxin types E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemaglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemaglutinin protein. These two non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine, CGRP and glutamate.
Botulinum toxin type A can be obtained by establishing and growing cultures of Clostridium botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known procedures. All the botulinum toxin serotypes are initially synthesized as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C.sub.1, D and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the botulinum toxin type B serotype only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the botulinum toxin type B toxin is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for the known significantly lower potency of botulinum toxin type B as compared to botulinum toxin type A. The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy. Additionally, it is known that botulinum toxin type B has, upon intramuscular injection, a shorter duration of activity and is also less potent than botulinum toxin type A at the same dose level.
High quality crystalline botulinum toxin type A can be produced from the Hall A strain of Clostridium botulinum with characteristics of .gtoreq.3.times.10.sup.7 U/mg, an A.sub.260 /A.sub.278 of less than 0.60 and a distinct pattem of banding on gel electrophoresis. The known Schantz process can be used to obtain crystalline botulinum toxin type A, as set forth in Schantz, E. J., et al, Properties and use of Botulinum toxin and Other Microbial Neurotoxins in Medicine, Microbiol Rev. 56: 80-99 (1992). Generally, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be isolated and purified from an anaerobic fermentation by cultivating Clostridium botulinum type A in a suitable medium. The known process can also be used, upon separation out of the non-toxin proteins, to obtain pure botulinum toxins, such as for example: purified botulinum toxin type A with an approximately 150 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1-2.times.10.sup.8 LD.sub.50 U/mg or greater; purified botulinum toxin type B with an approximately 156 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1-2.times.10.sup.8 LD.sub.50 U/mg or greater, and; purified botulinum toxin type F with an approximately 155 kD molecular weight with a specific potency of 1-2.times.10.sup.7 LD.sub.50 U/mg or greater.
Already prepared and purified botulinum toxins and toxin complexes suitable for preparing pharmaceutical formulations can be obtained from List Biological Laboratories, Inc., Campbell, Calif.; the Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, U.K.; Wako (Osaka, Japan), as well as from Sigma Chemicals of St Louis, Mo.
Pure botulinum toxin is so labile that it is generally not used to prepare a pharmaceutical composition. Furthermore. the botulinum toxin complexes, such a the toxin type A complex are also extremely susceptible to denaturation due to surface denaturation, heat, and alkaline conditions. Inactivated toxin forms toxoid proteins which may be immunogenic. The resulting antibodies can render a patient refractory to toxin injection.
As with enzymes generally, the biological activities of the botulinum toxins (which are intracellular peptidases) is dependant, at least in part, upon their three dimensional conformation. Thus, botulinum toxin type A is detoxified by heat, various chemicals surface stretching and surface drying. Additionally, it is known that dilution of the toxin complex obtained by the known culturing, fermentation and purification to the much, much lower toxin concentrations used for pharmaceutical composition formulation results in rapid detoxification of the toxin unless a suitable stabilizing agent is present. Dilution of the toxin from milligram quantities to a solution containing nanograms per milliliter presents significant difficulties because of the rapid loss of specific toxicity upon such great dilution. Since the toxin may be used months or years after the toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is formulated, the toxin must be stabilized with a stabilizing agent. The only successful stabilizing agent for this purpose has been the animal derived proteins albumin and gelatin. And as indicated, the presence of animal derived proteins in the final formulation presents potential problems in that certain stable viruses, prions or other infectious or pathogenic compounds carried through from donors can contaminate the toxin.
Furthermore, any one of the harsh pH, temperature and concentration range conditions required to lyophilize (freeze-dry) or vacuum dry a botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical composition into a toxin shipping and storage format (ready for use or reconstitution by a physician) can detoxify the toxin. Thus, animal derived or donor pool proteins such as gelatin and serum albumin have been used with some success to stabilize botulinum toxin.
A commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is sold under the trademark BOTOX.RTM. (available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif.). BOTOX.RTM. consists of a purified botulinum toxin type A complex, albumin and sodium chloride packaged in sterile, vacuum-dried form. The botulinum toxin type A is made from a culture of the Hall strain of Clostridium botulinum grown in a medium containing N--Z amine and yeast extract. The botulinum toxin type A complex is purified from the culture solution by a series of acid precipitations to a crystalline complex consisting of the active high molecular weight toxin protein and an associated hemagglutinin protein. The crystalline complex is re-dissolved in a solution containing saline and albumin and sterile filtered (0.2 microns) prior to vacuum-drying. BOTOX.RTM. can be reconstituted with sterile, non-preserved saline prior to intramuscular injection. Each vial of BOTOX.RTM. contains about 100 units (U) of Clostridium botulinum toxin type A purified neurotoxin complex, 0.5 milligrams of human serum albumin and 0.9 milligrams of sodium chloride in a sterile, vacuum-dried form without a preservative.
To reconstitute vacuum-dried BOTOX.RTM. sterile normal saline without a preservative; 0.9% Sodium Chloride Injection is used by drawing up the proper amount of diluent in the appropriate size syringe. Since BOTOX.RTM. is denatured by bubbling or similar violent agitation, the diluent is gently injected into the vial. BOTOX.RTM. should be administered within four hours after reconstitution. During this time period, reconstituted BOTOX.RTM. is stored in a refrigerator (2.degree. to 8.degree. C.). Reconstituted BOTOX.RTM. is clear, colorless and free of particulate matter. The vacuum-dried product is stored in a freezer at or below -5.degree. C. BOTOX.RTM. is administered within four hours after the vial is removed from the freezer and reconstituted. During these four hours, reconstituted BOTOX.RTM. can be stored in a refrigerator (2.degree. to 8.degree. C.). Reconstituted BOTOX.RTM.is clear, colorless and free of particulate matter.
It has been reported that botulinum toxin type A has been used in clinical settings as follows:
(1) about 75-125 units of BOTOX.RTM. per intramuscular injection (multiple muscles) to treat cervical dystonia; PA1 (2) 5-10 units of BOTOX.RTM. per intramuscular injection to treat glabellar lines (brow furrows) (5 units injected intramuscularly into the procerus muscle and 10 units injected intramuscularly into each corrugator supercihii muscle); PA1 (3) about 30-80 units of BOTOX.RTM. to treat constipation by intrasphincter injection of the puborectalis muscle; PA1 (4) about 1-5 units per muscle of intramuscularly injected BOTOX.RTM. to treat blepharospasm by injecting the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi muscle of the upper lid and the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi of the lower lid. PA1 (5) to treat strabismus, extraocular muscles have been injected intramuscularly with between about 1-5 units of BOTOX.RTM., the amount injected varying based upon both the size of the muscle to be injected and the extent of muscle paralysis desired (i.e. amount of diopter correction desired). PA1 (6) to treat upper limb spasticity following stroke by intramuscular injections of BOTOX.RTM. into five different upper limb flexor muscles, as follows: PA1 (7) to treat migraine, pericranial injected (injected symmetrically into glabellar, frontalis and temporalis muscles) injection of 25 U of BOTOX.RTM. has showed significant benefit as a prophylactic treatment of migraine compared to vehicle as measured by decreased measures of migraine frequency, maximal severity, associated vomiting and acute medication use over the three month period following the 25 U injection.
(a) flexor digitorum profundus: 7.5 U to 30 U PA2 (b) flexor digitorum sublimus: 7.5 U to 30 U PA2 (c) flexor carpi ulnaris: 10 U to 40 U PA2 (d) flexor carpi radialis: 15 U to 60 U PA2 (e) biceps brachii: 50 U to 200 U. Each of the five indicated muscles has been injected at the same treatment session, so that the patient receives from 90 U to 360 U of upper limb flexor muscle BOTOX.RTM. by intramuscular injection at each treatment session.
The success of botulinum toxin type A to treat a variety of clinical conditions has led to interest in other botulinum toxin serotypes. A study of two commercially available botulinum type A preparations (BOTOX.RTM. and Dysport.RTM.) and preparations of botulinum toxins type B and F (both obtained from Wako Chemicals, Japan) has been carried out to determine local muscle weakening efficacy, safety and antigenic potential. Botulinum toxin preparations were injected into the head of the right gastrocnemius muscle (0.5 to 200.0 units/kg) and muscle weakness was assessed using the mouse digit abduction scoring assay (DAS). ED.sub.50 values were calculated from dose response curves. Additional mice were given intramuscular injections to determine LD.sub.50 doses. The therapeutic index was calculated as LD.sub.50 /ED.sub.50. Separate groups of mice received hind limb injections of BOTOX.RTM. (5.0 to 10.0 units/kg) or botulinum toxin type B (50.0 to 400.0 units/kg), and were tested for muscle weakness and increased water consumption, the later being a putative model for dry mouth. Antigenic potential was assessed by monthly intramuscular injections in rabbits (1.5 or 6.5 ng/kg for botulinum toxin type B or 0.15 ng/kg for BOTOX.RTM.). Peak muscle weakness and duration were dose related for all serotypes. DAS ED.sub.50 values (units/kg) were as follows: BOTOX.RTM.: 6.7, Dysport.RTM.: 24.7, botulinum toxin type B: 27.0 to 244.0, botulinum toxin type F: 4.3. BOTOX.RTM. had a longer duration of action than botulinum toxin type B or botulinum toxin type F. Therapeutic index values were as follows: BOTOX.RTM.: 10.5, Dysport.RTM.: 6.3, botulinum toxin type B: 3.2. Water consumption was greater in mice injected with botulinum toxin type B than with BOTOX.RTM., although botulinum toxin type B was less effective at weakening muscles. After four months of injections 2 of 4 (where treated with 1.5 ng/kg) and 4 of 4 (where treated with 6.5 ng/kg) rabbits developed antibodies against botulinum toxin type B. In a separate study, 0 of 9 BOTOX.RTM. treated rabbits demonstrated antibodies against botulinum toxin type A. DAS results indicate relative peak potencies of botulinum toxin type A being equal to botulinum toxin type F, and botulinum toxin type F being greater than botulinum toxin type B. With regard to duration of effect, botulinum toxin type A was greater than botulinum toxin type B, and botulinum toxin type B duration of effect was greater than botulinum toxin type F. As shown by the therapeutic index values, the two commercial preparations of botulinum toxin type A (BOTOX.RTM. and Dysport.RTM.) are different. The increased water consumption behavior observed following hind limb injection of botulinum toxin type B indicates that clinically significant amounts of this serotype entered the murine systemic circulation. The results also indicate that in order to achieve efficacy comparable to botulinum toxin type A, it is necessary to increase doses of the other serotypes examined. Increased dosage can comprise safety. Furthermore, in rabbits, type B was more antigenic than was BOTOX.RTM., possibly because of the higher protein load injected to achieve an effective dose of botulinum toxin type B. Eur J Neurol November; 1999 6 (Suppl 4):S3-S10.
Acetylcholine
Typically only a single type of small molecule neurotransmitter is released by each type of neuron in the mammalian nervous system. The neurotransmitter acetylcholine is secreted by neurons in many areas of the brain, but specifically by the large pyramidal cells of the motor cortex, by several different neurons in the basal ganglia, by the motor neurons that innervate the skeletal muscles, by the preganglionic neurons of the autonomic nervous system (both sympathetic and parasympathetic), by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, and by some of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. Essentially, only the postganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers to the sweat glands, the piloerector muscles and a few blood vessels are cholinergic as most of the postganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system secret the neurotransmitter norepinephine. In most instances acetylcholine has an excitatory effect. However, acetylcholine is known to have inhibitory effects at some of the peripheral parasympathetic nerve endings, such as inhibition of heart rate by the vagal nerve.
The efferent signals of the autonomic nervous system are transmitted to the body through either the sympathetic nervous system or the parasympathetic nervous system. The preganglionic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system extend from preganglionic sympathetic neuron cell bodies located in the intermediolateral horn of the spinal cord. The preganglionic sympathetic nerve fibers, extending from the cell body, synapse with postganglionic neurons located in either a paravertebral sympathetic ganglion or in a prevertebral ganglion. Since, the preganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system are cholinergic, application of acetylcholine to the ganglia will excite both sympathetic and parasympathetic postganglionic neurons.
Acetylcholine activates two types of receptors, muscarinic and nicotinic receptors. The muscarinic receptors are found in all effector cells stimulated by the postganglionic neurons of the parasympathetic nervous system, as well as in those stimulated by the postganglionic cholinergic neurons of the sympathetic nervous system. The nicotinic receptors are found in the synapses between the preganglionic and postganglionic neurons of both the sympathetic and parasympathetic. The nicotinic receptors are also present in many membranes of skeletal muscle fibers at the neuromuscular junction.
Acetylcholine is released from cholinergic neurons when small, clear, intracellular vesicles fuse with the presynaptic neuronal cell membrane. A wide variety of non-neuronal secretory cells, such as, adrenal medulla (as well as the PC12 cell line) and pancreatic islet cells release catecholamines and parathyroid hormone, respectively, from large dense-core vesicles. The PC12 cell line is a clone of rat pheochromocytoma cells extensively used as a tissue culture model for studies of sympathoadrenal development. Botulinum toxin inhibits the release of both types of compounds from both types of cells in vitro, permeabilized (as by electroporation) or by direct injection of the toxin into the denervated cell. Botulinum toxin is also known to block release of the neurotransmitter glutamate from cortical synaptosomes cell cultures.
What is needed therefore is an effective, long lasting, non-surgical resection, non-radiotherapy, non-systemic drug administration, therapeutic drug and method for treating parathyroid disorders.